Beyoncé Knowles
— (këndim) — (aktrim) | prejardhja = Houston, Texas, ShBA | instrument = | zhanri = R&B | profesioni = Këngëtare producente aktore valltare projektuese mode modele filantrope | label = Columbia Sony Urban Music | bashkëpunim = Destiny's Child Jay-Z Solange Knowles Kelly Rowland Michelle Williams | webfaqja = BeyonceOnline.com }} Beyoncé Giselle Knowles lindi më 4 shtator 1981 në Houston, Texas. Është një këngëtare dhe aktore amerikane. Ajo ka qenë anëtare e grupit muzikorë Destiny's Child dhe është dashnorja e raper Jay-Z. Këngëtarja tani është ndarë nga grupi Destiny`s Child për të vazhduar karrierën e saj solo si këngëtare.Mirpo pritet te bashkohen ne fund te viti 2009 Filmografia * Carmen: A Hip-Hop Opera (TV) — , Carmen * Austin Powers: Goldmember — , Foxxy Cleopatra * The Fighting Temptations — , lilly * Pink Panteri — , Xania * Dreamgirls — , Deena Jones * Cadillac Records - , Etta James * Obsessed - , Sharon Charles * Sister, Sister - , Lisa Harris * Aida - , Aida 2002/2004 * 2003 - Dangerously in Love („Work It Out”, „'03 Bonnie & Clyde”, „Crazy in Love”, „Baby Boy”, „Me, Myself and I”, „Naughty Girl”) * 2004 - Live at Wembley * 2003/2004 - Dangerously in Love World Tour * 2004 - Verizon Ladies First Tour (with Alicia Keys & Missy Elliott) 2005/2007 * 2006 - B'Day / B'Day Deluxe Edition („Check on It”, „Déjà Vu”, „Ring the Alarm”, „Upgrade U”, „Irreplaceable”, „Listen”, „Beautiful Liar”, „Get Me Bodied”) * 2007 - B'Day Anthology Video Album * 2007 - Irreemplazable („Irreemplazable”, „Get Me Bodied (Timbaland Remix)”) * 2007 - The Beyoncé Experience Live * 2007 - The Beyoncé Experience 2008/2009 * 2008 - I Am... Sasha Fierce / I Am... Sasha Fierce Deluxe Edition („If I Were a Boy”, „Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)”, „Halo”, „Diva”, „Ego”, „Sweet Dreams”) * 2009 - Above and Beyoncé - Video Collection & Dance Mixes * 2009 - I Am... Sasha Fierce Platinum Edition * 2009 - I Am... Tour Këngët më të njohura: Me Destiny's Child: * Say my name 2000 * Independent Woman Part 1 2001 * Survivor 2001 * Bootylicious 2001 * Emotion 2001 * Lose My Breath 2005 * Soldier 2005 me T.I. & Lil' Wayne Solo: * Work it out 2002 * Bonnie & Clyde 2002 me Jay-Z * Crazy in Love 2003 me Jay-Z * Baby boy 2003 me Sean Paul * Me, Myself and I 2003 * Naughty Girl 2004 * Ceck on it 2005 me Slim Thug * Deja Vu 2006 me Jay-Z * Ring the alarm 2006 * Irreplaceable 2006 * Beautiful Liar 2007 me Shakira * Amor Gitano 2007 me Alejandro Fernandez * If I Were a Boy 2008 * Single Ladies 2008 * Halo 2009 * Diva 2009 * Ego 2009 * [[Category:Këngëtarë amerikanë Category:Aktorë amerikanë category:Beyoncé Knowles Category:Lindje 1981 af:Beyoncé als:Beyoncé Knowles ar:بيونسيه نولز bar:Beyoncé Knowles be-x-old:Біёнсэй bg:Бионсе Ноулс bs:Beyoncé Knowles ca:Beyoncé cbk-zam:Beyonce cs:Beyoncé csb:Beyoncé Knowles cy:Beyoncé Knowles da:Beyoncé Knowles de:Beyoncé Knowles dsb:Beyoncé Knowles el:Μπιγιονσέ en:Beyoncé Knowles eo:Beyoncé Knowles es:Beyoncé et:Beyoncé Knowles eu:Beyoncé Knowles fa:بیانسه fi:Beyoncé Knowles fr:Beyoncé Knowles ga:Beyoncé gl:Beyoncé he:ביונסה נואלס hr:Beyoncé Knowles hu:Beyoncé Knowles id:Beyoncé Knowles ig:Beyoncé Knowles is:Beyoncé Knowles it:Beyoncé Knowles ja:ビヨンセ jv:Beyoncé Knowles ka:ბიონსე ნოულსი ko:비욘세 노울즈 la:Beyoncé lt:Beyoncé Giselle Knowles lv:Bejonse Noulza mk:Бијонсе Ноулс nl:Beyoncé nn:Beyoncé Knowles no:Beyoncé Knowles pap:Beyoncé Knowles pl:Beyoncé Knowles pt:Beyoncé Knowles ro:Beyoncé Knowles ru:Бейонсе scn:Beyoncé simple:Beyoncé Knowles sk:Beyoncé Knowlesová sl:Beyoncé Knowles sr:Бијонсе Ноулс sv:Beyoncé Knowles sw:Beyoncé szl:Beyoncé ta:பியான்சே நோல்ஸ் th:บียอนเซ่ โนวส์ tk:Beyoncé tl:Beyoncé Knowles tr:Beyoncé Knowles uk:Бейонсе vi:Beyoncé Knowles zh:碧昂絲·諾利斯